Image forming devices, such as printers, often include replaceable components, such as toner cartridges, PC members, etc. These components are used during the image formation process and are eventually worn-out or exhausted. Users should be able to remove and replace these components when necessary.
Placement and mounting of these components is vital to acceptable user ergonomics. The components should be positioned in a manner to be accessible to the user. The complex design of many current devices makes accessing the components difficult. The cartridges may be located within the interior of the device making it very difficult to grasp and manipulate the cartridges. Difficult cartridge mounting locations may also result in the user getting toner on their hands and fingers by inadvertently contacting the toner outlet on the cartridge. Additionally, some of the components may be damaged during mounting, such if contacted by the user's hands or fingers, or scrapped against the device. Damaged components may result in print defects, or the device not operating properly.
It is also important that the components be mounted within the device to produce images of acceptable print quality. This requires that the components are accurately located within the device during image formation. Inaccurate locating of the cartridges may result in image forming defects, toner leakage, and other detrimental effects.
Further, the device should be constructed in an economical manner. Price is one of the leading factors when a user makes a purchasing decision for an image forming device. Improvements to user ergonomics and component locations should add to functionability of the device, but not at a price that will drive away potential users.